Fallen
by Keirae Huruma
Summary: They have all betrayed me, He came to my rescue and comforted my soul... My master is the only one that I can trust. Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer I have heard. That I intend on fully doing. M for Explicit Content and Violence
1. Human

**A/N Oh my lord, what is this you wonder? Why my good people it is an anime Fan fiction! Ha I've drawn from Forgotten Realms to retype an old fiction of mine that got deleted… stupid anime spiral. Though I loved the website, how I miss it.**

**Well hope you enjoy**

* * *

Kikyo… He thought and thought her name, Hell, it screamed in his mind. Pushing through the brush he thought it. Every single step coincided with his thoughts of her, thoughts of what he wanted to know. His heart pumped with overwhelming adrenaline as he jumped above, peering down to the brush below. It moved quickly and he heard her breath come in heavy gasps. She was running.

"Kikyo!" he yelled aloud, dropping to the ground and back into a run. Sound came from behind him, similar to someone calling his name but he did not care at this point. He just needed to see her again. She smelled of real flesh… not soil, not clay. Flesh was all she held and her aura emitted was that of the priestess she truly was. She was alive and her emotions had returned

So why did she not stop running from him?

Inuyasha saw a cliff ahead. He then knew she would be blocked and would have nowhere to go; either that or she would be stalled. He pushed through the brush seeing her across the creek that separated the earth, drenched in water. He leapt over the creek and continued in a fast paced run, faster and faster he drew closer to her and she suddenly stopped, trying to find a way to escape from him. She started to the right but Inuyasha caught her.

"Stop, stop, stop." He said rushingly. He heard her start to struggle as he held her arms and she tried to yank away.

"Stop it Inuyasha, go away!" she yelled at him. His eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Calm the hell down!" he yelled back at her, "Would you stop trying to run from me? When have you ever run from me?" she still struggled. "Kikyo, stop."

"Why should I risk this flesh? Why should I risk it being around you? I am flesh now. You are nothing but bad luck around such. Go to her, go to Kagome, let her be yours. I wish nothing to do with you!" Her wet hair draped over his hand as she wrenched one hand away but he was quick to pull her back and hold her shoulder firmly.

"What do you mean you wish nothing to do with me? Who says I want anything to do with you? I just want to know how you have become flesh!" Kikyo lowered her head and her hands went to her face and she shook her head.

"You…" she sobbed but could not finish. He looked down at her and sighed, looking up to the sky that had quickly become dark. "Tonight is the moon…" she told him lightly.

"Inuyasha!" voices yelled behind him.

"You have to go." She said hurriedly up to him. His eyebrows narrowed down at her.

"I'm waiting for your reply, besides the other's are catching up."

"No, Inuyasha for the sake of your life," she sobbed.

"Inuyasha!" a single voice yelled. He looked over to Kagome who stood at the edge of the creek.

"Kagome, stop it's Kik-" he started

Then in his heart sunk an arrow… Kikyo let out a loud cry, backing up from him, holding her head. Inuyasha held his heart where the arrow lie and pulled the weapon from his body, a shriek erupting from his throat. His body pumped with blood that felt like it was on fire. His vision became blurry and body weak as he stared at his hand that dripped with blood. Clawless it was, fragile was the skin,

Human was the bearer of both hands.

"Kagome the shards are on him?" The slurred voice that he deciphered as Sango's rang.

"It would appear so. They were not in my bag at camp."

"Traitorous bastard." Miroku mumbled.

"You… You bas-"Inuyasha began but he was interrupted by a loud metallic clang. His head began to throbbing endlessly. Everything pounded around him and he tried hard to keep consciousness. He felt a hand on his right side and a string slid from the side of his waist.

"Here they are." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha groaned again and tried to get up, holding himself with one arm. Then the word played through his mind and was the last thing he heard.

_Kag…om…_

"Sit." She said menacingly.

There was nothing but the blackness to comfort his internal pain.

* * *

**R&R** if you please ^^


	2. Betrayal and Contemplation

**_so... please read and review? I really really would appreciate feedback. as most of you will know feedback is the fuel that keeps a story going, for the most part anyways ^^_**

* * *

In the darkness he lie, eyes flickering and body racked with the immense pain that had been driven into his heart and into his soul.

Why did they call him traitor? They were the ones stabbing him in the back, or rather the front. How could they have thought he would steal the jewel shards like that? His mind was going wild in sub-consciousness, almost sickeningly wild. His stomach turned over as he started to come to.

"Master he wakes." a hushed whisper from a girl rung through the room. Inuyasha felt the ground under him. Cold, stone, wet. He tried to maneuver his limbs to push himself up but he did not yet have strength in his body to even commit such a simple task.

"Good." Said a second voice. The voice was almost enough to make Him jump out of his daze but he could not. His soul ached to rise but he found no strength to do so. He wanted to maim the man whose voice was close to haunting at the very sound of it. The sound of clothing rustling was heard as the man's footfalls came closer to Inuyasha as he began to open his eyes and find strength. The edges of his vision were black and he struggled to see. Inuyasha tried talking

"_What the hell is going on?"_ he asked, or tried to ask.

"Don't try to speak, no one can understand you anyways," said the voice again with a ring to it. "You need your rest after such betrayal." Inuyasha felt all of his strength leave him at that moment. "Kanna get Kohaku and Kagura, He needs restraints before he gains his strength back. There is no assurance he will agree to our terms."

"Yes." The small whisper of a voice said once again. A door closed. Inuyasha groaned and growled angrily as he tried again to get to a sitting position.

"You know, Inuyasha, I admire how strong you truly are. You have lived through such pain now, with my help of course. I will not let you take all the credit for having such healing abilities. Any normal person would be dead right now, if not still paralyzed on the floor."

"Go to hell…" Inuyasha growled, now able to tell he was speaking fluently again. His words were not jumbled or messy. Naraku chuckled menacingly.

"Is that any ways to speak to the one who just saved your sorry life?" he questioned. "Though I wouldn't expect any better manners than that from you." Inuyasha felt his stomach turn over uncomfortably. "Who would have guessed that the night of the new moon would be the night you lost your demonic nature?" His heart about stopped and his eyes were still blurry. He was disoriented but he knew well enough that Naraku knowing that secret was just as well as handing his body over for sacrifice. "Worry not young half-demon, I have not killed you now, I do not intend on doing so any time soon or at all truthfully." The doors closed and there was a sigh.

"What do you want us to do with the dog?" the snooty, high-held voice of a woman asked in a more than annoyed tone.

"Now Kagura, speak higher of our guest, find some form of complimentary nature,"

"Take your compliments and shove 'em." Inuyasha slurred, feeling more weak now than he was previously. He swallowed hard as his stomach lurched again "I'm not your guest, but your demise. Soon as I get back to normal… I'm kickin your ass." He breathed deeply, having lost a decent amount of breath with the sentence. Naraku chuckled.

"You don't change even when you are weak. And after you do so, where will you go? Back to your friends who betrayed you?"

"It wasn't them." Inuyasha concluded stubbornly. He rushed that thought through his brain a couple times before starting to feel doubt once again. "You have no proof that they weren't shikigami."

"So they did not smell like your friends? They didn't sound as such, their auras did not give off the vibe? Inuyasha, convince yourself before you convince me. There is doubt in your voice." He pushed himself to kneeling with a great groan, holding his torso as a great twinge of pain shot through his chest. Kagura grabbed his forearm, as did Kohaku on the opposite side to lift him to his feet and his stomach would no longer hold. He coughed as the foul taste of bile filled his mouth and covered the floor, as well as his hand that hung limply in front of him. Sweat covered his face and he felt faint. He hadn't truly thrown up in years and he never liked the experience. It made him feel more weak and vulnerable than usual when he was sick or injured.

"Oh my god." Kagura said, monotonely disgusted. "You just couldn't have held your breakfast till we got you fixed up?" she questioned. He wrenched his arm from her, again feeling pain in his chest and wiped his mouth.

"I want to see them." He growled. "I want to see what they are speaking of at this moment, know that this wasn't just one of your schemes." Naraku's eyebrows rose and he was silent a minute.

"Kanna." He said simply and the albino child walked forward, mirror in hand. The reflective glass twisted into color and on it was shown Kagome and Sango, as well as the others walking down the path.

"Stop feeling sorry for that dog." Miroku turned and shouted to Kagome who hung her head. She looked up sharply. "He stole the shards, it's an unforgivable act."

"But what if he didn't mean to, huh?" she yelled back.

"Kagome," Sango said softly.

"No! What if he didn't?" Miroku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He ran from camp while we were sleeping with them, he was gone all day. Kagome he took the shards and he went to Kikyo. You can't begin to tell me that there isn't something fishy about that." He sighed. "You aren't that dim, look at it in an intelligent way." She sighed, eyes furrowed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmered.

"Your right…"she said in a weak laughing tone. Inuyasha felt his heart about stop as a pressure built up below his diaphragm. He was breathless, speechless, didn't know quite what to think of what was happening. He shook of his hand that was becoming cold from the air around him, trying to get some of the vomit off, and looking away from the mirror defiantly.

"And I saved you, Inuyasha. I am your savior." Naraku smiled grimly and Inuyasha looked up with his peripheral vision, hatefully.

"And you wish for something in return?" he questioned. Naraku reached into his robes and grabbed a small spider like stone and put it out for Inuyasha to take, which he did hesitantly.

"This will give you greater strength than you can imagine Inuyasha. It will also show your loyalty to me, if you so choose to become one of my allies. I won't have you make your decision so soon, just… in time." Naraku chuckled. "You have nowhere to go; the world is against you as it is against me. We both have a similar desire and the only ones standing in our way are those you previously called friends." Inuyasha turned the spider mark in his hand and looked up. "Until then, walk freely when you gain your strength. You know where to find me. If you wish to join put this at the back of your neck and it will alert me you have decided."

"And what if I don't decide to join?" Inuyasha questioned. Naraku turned to walk off.

"You may go about doing as you please, but not with me as a guide or help. Believe me, Inuyasha, when I say that having me close will get you what you most wish for." The other three followed closely behind Naraku as he exited the room.

Inuyasha turned the spider stone in his hand, contemplating deeply of what he wished for more.

Friends, or power.

* * *

**_Again, tell me how you liked, or disliked, it ^^! Keirae OUT!_**


	3. Decision

**SO R&R please!!!!! getting to some good juicy stuff! i know you will enjoy it, bear with me!**

* * *

Just like a dog running back to his master Inuyasha took to the road, slowly though. He smelled Kagome in the distance but did not feel comfort in the thought of returning to them. He wanted to know what their problem was, what sort of thing could have compelled them to beat him down. He was left for dead… he had been left to die there! And what became of Kikyo? Did they find her guilty for him bringing the shards to her? He shook his head, turning the small stone in his hand momentarily.

Kagome might as well have rubbed his face against the jewel shards to show him what he had done wrong. No, it would have been better than the fate they left him to. If she had it would have been a step up from being left for dead, at least he could have had a chance to explain that he didn't know they were on him, or even how they had come to be on his person in the first place.

The sun shone brightly and beamed down heavily on him, his robe gratefully soaking up the rays and heating him to cook in the summer heat. The solitude he was surrounded by allowed him to think deeply about what he was still having trouble comprehending. Naraku had given him a chance, he had given him salvation? Mercy came from this demon that he more than hated only hours earlier… now Inuyasha was faced with the decision that would either make him or break him in the end.

"Inuyasha!" came a small cry from the sky. He looked above, recognizing the voice. Shippo flew down, tumbling off of Kirara with an "oof." the cat was suddenly consumed in fire and taken back into its smaller form.

"Hey, what the hell are you thinking?" Shippo moaned and pushed himself up, moaning.

"Inuyasha, I thought you had died." he whimpered in his usual voice.

"Wha'd are you doing here? I thought you all thought I was a traitor!" Inuyasha snapped at him with a snarl. Shippo fell back, his arm defending himself.

"I- Inuyasha, your not though, are you?" The Fox questioned. Inuyasha growled.

"Of course I'm not you nitwit!" he shouted with a harshness marring his voice. Shippo flinched and almost cowered, scared. "Do you think truly that I'd throw all this time searching for the jewels away? If I truly wanted them I would have waited till there were more." Inuyasha drew back his hand to hit him on the back of the head but hesitated, staring down at the boy who held himself, wailing tearless as he expected punishment to befall him. Inuyasha looked to the side, his eyebrows furrowing and he sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "Do they know you sensed me?" he asked lightly. Shippo peered up at him through one eye, then both.

"N-no. I came on my own account." he pushed himself up to standing. "I came to warn you if you were going back." Shippo shook his head then looked up to him, his fists clenched and his face stern. "They will kill you Inuyasha."

"Over shards?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded. Shippo nodded. He snorted a laugh. "Just like the fool humans to judge character so poorly. They know me better than that, Miroku just needs a bit of knocking around and Kagome is easy enough to convince. She's a greater folly prone woman than any of them." Shippo shook his head again, worry covering his face. "It should be easy enough to convince them of that." Shippo's shoulders sulked.

"You're hopeless Inuyasha." He bluntly told the dog demon, walking to Kirara who changed to her normal form. Inuyasha tried to reply but was cut off. "Try and take your time, Miroku's claimed his Monk exorcism powers in a town. We'll be there a while."

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha started but they were gone before he could say anything more. He sighed shaking his head. "Doesn't know anything." He mumbled under his breath, refering to the fox demon coldly. Inuyasha gripped his subjugation beads in his hand and sighed, rolling the small stone again in his hand. He stashed the idle piece into his pocket and turned to walk once more.

He took his time, just as Shippo had suggested him do, thinking souly about Kagome. He didn't truly ever know why he had such affectionate feelings for her. He had susspected them once before to be lingering feelings for Kikyo, but the love of both was very different. Now, Kagome was the only thing keeping him walking toward the village they were in, otherwise he would not bother. He would reject the offer from Naraku and simply linger through life alone, collecting the jewel shards so he could complete the task he had set out to do all those years ago. She kept him going, though the love was a very strained and strange one. He hadn't felt this way for anyone, that meant Kikyo as well.

Hours passed. Naraku's offer sat in his pocket, stewing and making Inuyasha uneasy even thinking of the promise he lie before him. Was this mercy or was this a trap, he questioned himself endlessly. He hadn't felt this much confusion since Kikyo was remade from clay and soil.

Inuyasha stopped in the road by a cliff, seeing a yellow fabric at the end of it. The smell that dwelled around it and drove his senses mad was that of Kagome and ramen noodles. his stomach flipped, speeding up slightly and kneeling at the bag. He lifted it by one of the handles and sniffed it, looking around. They were near. His stomach clenched as he looked very cautiously to the cliff opposite to the trees. He feared they had fallen.

Sharp pain throbbed through his temple suddenly. There was a sickening sound as whatever hit his head did but it did not disorient him to deeply. Inuyasha pulled his sword from its hilt with a grunt and growled at Miroku who stood before him.

"Heh, how did i know it would be you." he asked, holding his head with his free hand, warm blood running down it. He hissed as he felt the pain seap in. Again Miroku threw his staff inuyasha's way.

"Stay away Inuyasha, What you did is unforgivable, what you said was just as well." Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh grow up and look at yourself ya stupid monk!" Inuyasha yelled back, having avoided the blow. "You cannot possibly think," Miroku swung again and inuyasha felt his foot fail to hit the ground behind him. He felt his body start to topple and he fell, dropping his fathers sword to plumit to the bottom. "Sh-" he grabbed the edge with his hand, trying to pull himself up. Miroku peered down at him, a cold blank look on his face.

"I won't have you endangering our mission. I won't have you endangering Sango."

"When have I ever endangered you? Demons we have battled have dangered you more than I ever could!" Inuyasha strained to step up. He saw Miroku start to unwrap his Rosary. His stomach clenched, knowing he meant business now.

"All demons truly are the same," Miroku began with a chuckle, having all but listened to the demon's last comment. "They areall only after two things, power and blood, that includes you Inuyasha. You have it in you, its only your nature." he snarled these words. "You have hurt kagome multiple times with your constant chasing of a woman who has died as well as physically, You've brought us nothing but trouble with your brother and other's wanting you or wanting to fight you, and now you have committed your last act of evil. I can stand by no longer and watch this." Miroku clenched his fist and Inuyasha could barly believe what he was hearing.

It was then he decided he could not hold on any longer. True death was better than being trapped in Purgatory for the rest of his days. He fell, Air and wind whipping his hair all around his face uncomfortably, his clothing flapping about his body. And then it ceased as he entered the mist that rose above the ocean.

"Naraku told me to watch you closely..." Kagura told him, suddenly. Inuyasha turned to look at her, startled.

"I don't need your help." Inuyasha growled at her, holding the side of his head. she laughed aloud.

"Don't be so egotistical. You know you didn't wish for such an early death for such a stupid reason. Jewel shards are hardly a reason to kill friends over." Inuyasha scoffed and looked away from her, growling. "You do know that you are in debt to him twice now... I'm sure you'd be a fool not to accept his offer now." he didn't look to her, only to the sky now.

Miroku was about to kill him, via wind tunnel. The curse Naraku placed would have been his demise had he not died yet Naraku was his savior twice. Inuyasha fingered the small idle in his pocket momentarily before pulling it out and staring deeply at the purple, flat surfaced rock.

"Yeah... Maybe." he snarled, clenching it in his fist, still in contemplation. he but the rock between his fingers and moved his hair to his front.

"Not on here!" she snapped at him. he jumped.

"Damn it woman!" He started angrily.

"Its not a pleasent process, its painful. I don't want to risk dropping you and Naraku punishing me for your death." She paused and Inuyasha scowled. "Believe me, though, the benefits are well worth the pain." she said this almost in a mused tone as they now floated above the castle.

* * *

**Like? Please tell me so! i like reviews very much!**


End file.
